Back from the Dead
by Lord of the rings nerd
Summary: A pair of student show up out of no where and are causing trouble. Who are they?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining. Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Black Star, and Tsubaki were all in class. Professor Stein was teaching when two kids entered the room. Both were covered in dirt and the girl had a gash on her cheek that was bleeding. Professor Stein asked, "Who are you two?"

The girl replied, "This is Rin. He's the new student. I'm his weapon, Lyn. Lord Death sent us both down here."

Stein nodded. "Take a seat next to Black Star and Tsubaki." he said, pointing.

Rin quietly walked up with Lyn behind him. Maka couldn't help but notice that they both had the same color eyes, kind of. Rin's left eye was red and the right was blue. Meanwhile, Lyn's left eye was blue and right was red. She had read somewhere about a weapon and meister who had these color of eyes. But, it only mentioned what they looked like and their names. The rest of the information was with Lord Death. Only he could read it.

Soul noticed Maka looking uneasily at them. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Maka replied, quietly. "Something doesn't feel right about them."

"What's wrong with them? They're just a meister and weapon."

"I don't know. Why are they covered in dirt? Where did they come from? Why did they get to class late?"

Soul sighed. "I don't know, Maka. Just ask them about it later."

Maka nodded. When class ended, Lyn and Rin were one of the last people out. Maka, Soul, and the gang waited to meet them. Death the Kid approached them first. "How is it being at the DWMA for the first time?" he asked Rin.

"Uh, it's different, I guess." he said. This was the first time he spoke since he entered the room. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. These are my weapons, Liz and Patty."

Liz nodded as Patty said, "HI!"

Kid continued, "These are me friends Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, and Ragnarok." They each waved as their name was said. "We're going out to play basket ball. Care to join us?"

Rin was about to speak when Lyn spoke for him. "We'd love too."

"I don't know, Lyn. Maybe we shouldn't." Rin said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. If you start feeling 'under the weather', we can go home." she replied. "Besides, you've basically been living under a rock for these past years. You need to get outdoors some more!"

Rin looked from Lyn to Kid and back. He nodded. "Great." Maka said grabbing his hand. "Lets go!"

She took off down the hallway, dragging Rin with her. As Lyn hurried after them grinning, Soul noticed that her vampire teeth were actually sharp. If she was a weapon, what type was she?


	2. Chapter 2

"Pass it over here, Rin!" Black Star shouted. Rin passed the basketball to him, who made a basket.

Everyone on team Black cheered. Kid smiled from the sidelines. He had watched the whole thing with Crona. Since there were an odd number of players without Crona, he choose to sit out. Lyn and Rin had certainly made the game interesting. Lyn was the most active while Rin tried to keep up. Kid then noticed something odd about how Rin would stand. His weight seemed to be mostly placed on his left leg. Plus, throughout the game, it looked as if he was limping.

He spoke up. "Rin, if you need to sit out, I can play instead."

"Oh, I'm fine." he replied.

"Are you sure?"

Rin nodded.

*Rin's point of view*

The kid with black hair is very nosy. Of course I don't want to play, but I don't want to appear weak in front of everyone. When we turn back to the game, I feel my blood pounding in my ears. Something doesn't feel right. The silver haired kid appears to be saying something to me, but I can't hear. Lyn gets in my face, but I still can't hear.

Everything begins to go red and blue, except for Lyn. But it wasn't Lyn at the same time. Who I was seeing was Lynike. She was smiling at me. I began to think that everything was fine until I noticed blood trickling down from her mouth. Her eye's vanished and were replaced by a black emptiness. Something drips onto my hand. It's blood. I look down at me chest to see Lord Death's hand poking out, drenched in blood.

He whispers in my ear. "I'm sorry it had to turn out like this, Rinili. But this is the way things must be."

Blood spills from my mouth. I fall to my knees. Everything goes back to normal. Lyn is kneeling next to me. She isn't bleeding.

"Rin, what's wrong? You started looking sick?"

I glance down at my chest. No blood or hand or anything. I sigh. "Nothing." I said, "Just a memory."


	3. Chapter 3

*Soul's p.o.v.*

About a week had passed since Rin's unexpected mind-drift. Lyn never left Rin's side. She was always bugging him, asking if he was fine or if he wanted to go home early. Of course every time, he said he was fine and didn't want to do home. The two had been traveling with the gang the whole time. It was about half way through the day when Ox Ford and Harvar D. Éclair approached the two.

"I know who you two are." he said.

"Lyn glanced at him. "Duh, doesn't everyone? We're all students here." she said.

"No, I know who you really are." Ox said with a slight smile. Rin and Lyn slightly stiffened. "I want to fight you two. In return, I won't tell anyone."

The weapon and Miester looked at each other and said, "No."

Harvar and Ox blinked. "Why not? It's just a simple match." Harvar asked.

"You two already lost." Lyn replied, "But if you want to fight, lets take this outside."

*Third person P.O.V*

"Rin and Lyn stood across from Harvar and Ox. "Ready, Harvar?" Ox asked. His partner nodded. "Lets go." Harvar turned into a spear.

Rin smiled, slightly. "Let get this over with Lyn."

"What ever you say, boss."

The two ran towards Ox. Lyn cartwheeled and transformed into a flaming shaped sword. Ox moved to attack but he wasn't fast enough. Rin slashed down on the spear. Blood shot out of it. Harvar transformed back as the force knocked both him and Ox off their feet. Rin stood back, swinging Lyn onto his shoulder. He watched as Mira Naigus ran forward to help Harvar. Everyone was either watching Mira or staring at Rin and Lyn transformed back.

She frowned. "That wasn't very challenging." she said quietly.

Rin nodded his head. They turned to leave. RIn stopped. "Ox? If you think you know who we are, then I'll give you one piece of advise. Do research on Lynike and Rinili before you try to fight us again. And you might want to get Harvar to a hospital. His internals are on fire."

With that, the two left the school grounds all together.


End file.
